After Dinner
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Professor Malfoy would like to speak with Professor Potter after dinner. Professor Potter can't wait. Slight AU, post-war, slash, smut.


_This is for shadowwatcher who wanted some LM/SS/HP smut, and for two people who voted for it... Enjoy!_

**After Dinner**

'_Come to my office after dinner.'_

Harry sat watching his class as they wrote the tests, it was a simple multiple choice to see where they were.

He had taken over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, which hadn't had a constant professor for as long as Harry had known, and was trying to gage what each class knew. At the moment he was watching the seventh years who had managed to keep their grades as either an "E" or an "O" throughout their time at school.

'_Come to my office.'_

He was being haunted by that phrase that Lucius had whispered in his ear at lunch when he was leaving and Harry was arriving.

Lucius Malfoy, who really had been under the imperious curse since practically leaving school, had gone through, and was still going through, extensive therapy to cope with what had he done while he'd been cursed. He was now, as he had been for the last three years the transfiguration professor since McGonagall had had to step down in order to become the headmistress.

'_Come.'_

Harry shuddered, he suddenly couldn't wait. He glanced at the clock and frowned, he still had another class _and_ two hours before dinner. Why couldn't Lucius have said _before_ dinner?

Another test, a half hour of being yelled at through the floo, since they hadn't been able to get the phones to work yet, and well actually it had been a decent twenty-five minute conversation, which was originally just supposed to be a quick advice seeking call, with Hermione before Ron had gotten home and had yelled at him, again, for not marrying Ginny, who was currently on a European world tour with her band, which consisted of Seamus, Theo Nott and Rachel Sawyer. Ginny would be the first to admit that she loved Harry but she wasn't in love with him, no Ginny couldn't settle for just one person, which was why all four of the band members were in very open relationships.

So after another test, a half hour with his head stuck in the fire and a quarter of an hour spent with Remus, who was teaching history of magic, and his son, Harry was more than ready for dinner.

Harry and the five year old continued their conversation as Remus followed behind listening in amusement.

Lucius left dinner with Severus and with a grin for Remus and a kiss for Teddy, Harry followed to two older wizards from the great hall.

The pair had disappeared but Harry quickly made his way to the transfiguration office.

As soon as he was inside the door he was accosted. Severus had him pressed up against the door, while Lucius leaned against the desk watching in almost a bored fashion.

Harry moaned as Severus attacked his neck.

'We have a request to make of you Tiger,' Lucius said from the desk.

Harry's head dropped to the side, giving more of that tempting column to Severus to feast on.

'Anything,' he moaned, as his hands buried themselves in Severus' thick, soft hair, 'Mel'nin,' his hips bucked trying to find friction against something.

'Move in with us,' Lucius stated as pressed himself against Severus, who slid a thigh between Harry's.

Harry's eyes snapped open, _Had he heard him right?_

'We love you Tiger, more then you know, we want you with us,' the blond whispered to Harry.

Severus dropped to his knees between the pair, 'please my tiger, you are what keeps us together, you are what keeps us here, you complete us,' he spoke earnestly, even as he worked at undoing Harry's trousers.

Harry watched Severus for a moment before turning to look up at Lucius, and he knew his answer.

'Please,' he whispered.

And he was assaulted on two fronts. Severus as he sucked on his cock and Lucius as he sucked on his tongue.

Harry didn't know who to cling too, so he buried a hand in Severus' so soft hair and his other hand went to Lucius silken strands.

It didn't take long for Harry to empty himself down Severus throat, and as he lay against the wall panting, Severus and Lucius shared Harry's offering.

Harry moaned and then was swept off his feet and hoisted over a shoulder.

The soft fabric told Harry it Lucius who was carrying him. Severus was still wearing his coarse teaching robes.

And then he was tossed onto the bed and bounced, giggling.

Severus and Lucius began to undress each other, slowly peeling away each layer as they kissed and touched and generally drove Harry mad.

'Please,' Harry moaned as he clutched at the sheets, knowing what he should and shouldn't do. Touching himself was most definitely on the "shouldn't" list.

Lucius and Severus stopped undressing each other and leaned against the other, wearing only their trousers that had been opened.

Harry wished that he had something to capture the moment because the pair of them looked absolutely beautiful together.

The older pair exchanged sly looks before shucking the rest of their clothing and prowling onto the bed much like giant cats.

Harry was reminded of the first time he had discovered that he wasn't the only giant cat on the grounds.

Because of the war Harry had had to become an animagus, his form a giant white tiger. The form had surprised him, he'd been hoping for a canine or a stag, but after he had spent the night roaming the forest he wouldn't have it any other way.

A week later he'd been cooling himself in a pond when he'd been attacked, and he used the term loosely, by a panther and a leopard.

He was brought back to reality when he someone tried to suck his tongue from his mouth.

Harry shuddered as they began to undress him. Their fingers brushed his overheated and over sensitized flesh but didn't actually touch him.

He lifted his hips, his erection bobbing, as Lucius pulled the last of Harry's clothing from his hips. The older men moulded themselves to the younger man as they battled for possession of Harry's lips and tongue. Harry didn't know who was winning because someone was stroking his weeping cock and someone else had their fingers inside him, stretching him and stroking his prostate.

Suddenly there was only one mouth on his and then a sharp sting at his nipple. He howled his release into Severus' hand.

Severus brought his hand to his mouth and moaned as he licked it clean causing Harry and Lucius to moan.

And then Lucius was buried balls deep in Harry's arse.

And Severus was buried in Lucius.

They panted and moan and groaned and swore and professed undying love for each other and then Lucius was shuddering his release into Harry and as he filled Harry, the young brunet coated them both and as Lucius' channel spasmed around Severus, he exploded into Lucius.

The trio collapsed into a sweaty heap on the bed.

'Were you serious?' Harry panted as he let Severus and Lucius clean up.

Severus snorted, but curled around Harry as Lucius spoke, 'of course we are, we've been together for almost a year, and you and Severus have helped me to ground myself. Have helped me in so many ways and Merlin's balls do I have to say it?' Lucius whined and Harry felt a little left out that they had talked about this without him. But he did understand, they had been together before he had joined them.

'Yes Amur, you do,' Severus replied with a cross between a bored and an amused tone. His use of the affectionate nickname of his animal belied his feelings.

Suddenly Lucius was on his hand above Harry, 'I love you, I love both of you and I would do whatever I had to in order to keep you in my life.'

Harry couldn't help the grin that bathed both men in what they could only describe as sunshine.

'I love you too,' he tightened his hold on Severus and, 'and you.' He added with an affectionate kiss to Severus' head.

'Yes, yes, we're a giant love fest. Now can we please sleep or nap or doze or something?' Severus grumbled, finishing with a loud yawn, causing Harry and Lucius to laugh.

'So when can I move in?' Harry asked, unable to hide his giddiness.

'Whenever you want,' came Severus' mumbled reply, he was already closer to sleep then the other two were.

'This weekend?' Harry asked, still excited.

Severus reply was mumbled, and the only reason Harry knew Severus spoke at all were the vibrations against his neck.

'Sounds perfect,' Lucius replied as he carded his hand through Harry's soft locks. "This weekend" was tomorrow so it was close enough.

Lucius propped himself against the head board so he could do some work. And Harry managed to roll onto his side and use Lucius thigh as a pillow.

Severus grumbled but curled up against Harry's back with a contented sigh letting Lucius stroking his hair lull him into his own contented sleep.

Lucius chuckled to himself, as he fingered the ring in Harry's nipple, the brunet hadn't noticed it but the blonde couldn't wait until he did.

_

* * *

I tried to work it in somewhere but they didn't cooperate. And by "it" I mean the meaning/origin of their nicknames. Their names all have to do with their animagus forms, Harry is a Tiger, Lucius an Amur Leopard. Severus is a black panther, which usually occurs because of too much melanin, hence Harry's butchered attempt of "Mel'nin"._

_And I have a new poll up. I'm letting you decide what I should work on next because I can't focus on anything. If you want to see something that isn't there, feel free to send me your idea/prompt/challenge... _


End file.
